powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Way of the Master
The Ranger's day is not off to a good start as they battle the Pangolin. When things get big, the Rangers still aren't able to break through the monsters armor. The team is beaten and Pangolin escapes. Back at the loft, RJ (in a PURPLE shirt) explains the Pangolin. He also tells them of Master Phant and his weapon that could break through steel, but he just hasn't been heard from in years. So the Rangers set out to find Master Phant. With the failure of the Poisons, Dai Shi orders Camille to bring him the Bracelets of the Overlords. As our heroes make their way through the forest, they're being watched by someone in the shadows. After Camille brings him the bracelets, Dai Shi sets out to bring the Sky Overlord back to life, with one of the Life Talons from Naja. As the teens continue their trek through the forest, they are attacked by a stranger in a cloak. The figure beats them and tells them to leave, and then he escapes. Pangolin hatches a plan to drill to the fault lines and cause an earthquake to flatten the city. Camille is quite pleased, hoped that Pangolin's success will lead to Dai Shi's approval of her. The team finds Master Phant, but he does not want to help them. Even when Theo realizes that is was Master Phant that attacked them & can still fight, the old master get angry and refuses to aide them. The team is alerted to an attack in the city, but Lily tells the others to go without her. Lily insists on staying until Master Phant teaches her how to use the Jungle Mace. Before Pangolin can begin digging, the Red & Blue Rangers arrive. But Camille holds them off. With the Rangers unable to stop him, Pangolin begins his task. Then the Rinshi are added to the fight. To help brighten up the atmosphere, Lily begins planting flowers in Master Phant's yard. But the old warrior is not pleased and returns to his home. Shortly after entering his home, Master Phant sees the Rinshi attacking Lily. The warrior begins to realize his error in judgment. Just as Lily is down, an Elephant Spirit attacks the Rinshi. Master Phant arrives with the Jungle Mace, and begins taking out the Rinshi. After beating the Rinshi, Master Phant agrees to teach Lily the Jungle Mace. Back in the city, the Blue Ranger has his hands full with Camille, while the Red Ranger deals with the Rinshi via his Strike Rider. Before Camille can finish off Red & Blue, the Yellow Ranger saves the day with the Jungle Mace. Yellow Ranger fishes out Pangolin while the Red & Blue Rangers take on Camille once more. With Pangolin's plan foiled, the Yellow Ranger uses the Jungle Mace to break the monster's armor. But the fight isn't over yet, it's back to the big leagues for a rematch. Master Phant instructs Lily to summon the Elephant Zord to help them. The Rangers summon the new Zord and it attacks Pangolin. When the Elephant combines with the Megazord, you get Jungle Pride with Elephant Power! "The Jungle Mace has puts him in his place." And with the Jungle Mace Spin Attack, Pangolin is finished. To show their thanks, the Rangers give Master Phant's home a much needed cheering up. The Master promises to stay in touch now. Dai Shi has made his way to where the Sky Overlord fell in battle, and he prepares to bring the dark overlord back to life.